


If I'm being Honest

by alliewritestuff



Series: Songs [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliewritestuff/pseuds/alliewritestuff
Summary: "Could you love this? Will this one be right? Well, if I'm being honest, I'm hoping it might."Nico is afraid of everything.





	If I'm being Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Title and preface inspired by "If I'm being honest" by dodie. You can listen to it here: https://youtu.be/CY0fLYnw59M I highly recommend listening to it before reading this story, or while you read this story, JUST LISTEN TO IT IT'S VERY BEAUTIFUL OKAY????

Nico Di Angelo has never kissed anyone. He hates to admit it, but he’s nervous. He’s nervous because he knows that Will wants to kiss him.

Don’t get me wrong, Nico really wants to kiss Will. He has been dreaming about kissing Will for months. But he’s scared.

He’s scared because kissing Will means breaking down the walls that he built around himself, he’s nervous because kissing Will means revealing himself to him, he’s scared because kissing Will means that he could lose him forever.

And he’s also scared because he’s afraid that he won’t be a good kissed. He’s a teenager after all. Will has kissed at least five different people in his life. What if he’s not good? What if Will wants to kiss him just ‘cause and after the kiss he will leave him for another boy or girl? What if he will get bored? What if he thinks that he’s just an annoying boy, what if he hates him? What if…

-Are you alright?- asks Will.

They’re lying together on the grass on the top of a hill, the sun is setting, they should start to walk to the centre of the camp to go to dinner but they don’t care. They both just want to live in the moment. Will because he wants to stare at Nico forever, Nico because he’s scared that once the moment is finished they will never have a moment for themselves again.

-Hey, Nico, what’s wrong? You seem so far away…

Nico wants to kiss Will right now. He knows that Will wants to kiss him, he tried before. When Nico told him he wasn’t ready, he said that it was not a problem, he would have waited until he was ready. But what if he was lying?

-Do you like me?

Will laughs. “That’s it” thinks Nico “he will leave me alone, he will tell everyone that I’m stupid and childish, he never liked me, he-”

-Nico, I’m in love with you.

“Wait, what?”

-How can you be in love with me? I can hardly hold your hand without blushing…I’ve never kissed you…

-So what? You had a crush on Percy and you hardly spoke to him.

Touche.

-I’m in love with you.

“He’s in love with me.”

Nico takes a deep breath. Then another. Then he gently brushes Will’s cheek with his fingers. Will blushes. They both blush. And then Nico kisses Will.

He feels like he’s melting, but in a good way. His face is burning.

After the kiss ends, Will puts his hand on Nico’s chest.

-Your heart is beating so fast…- he smiles.

Nico is in love with Will, and he’s not scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me an hour to upload this because my music professor was siiting next to me and kept looking at my laptop rip


End file.
